Love Machine
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Naruto está cansado de ver a las chicas adular a su compañero de habitación, Uchiha Sasuke. Así que después de que Naruto hace una apuesta con Shikamaru, Kiba le sugiere que le haga hacer a Sasuke el test de "Almas Gemelas" del instituto. Todo parece muy simple hasta que... *SasuNaru*
1. Chapter 1

_La autora original de esta historia es __**NavyBlueWings**__o __**Niki**__ yo sólo_

_estoy traduciéndola. Nada me pertenece en este fic._

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sólo me arrepentía de una cosa en la universidad. No, no me importaban los gritos de Tsunade por haber puesto alcohol en la fuente que había en frente de la escuela. Kiba y yo llevábamos planeando aquella maldita cosa por semanas. Y no, no había manera de que me arrepintiera de haber salido con aquella chica de clases de yoga. Ella me enseñó maneras de inclinarme que ni siquiera habría soñado con poder hacer. A pesar de que ahora me daba cuenta de lo torpe que había sido con ella, sus trucos fueron los definitivos para acabar con aquello. Os lo aseguro. Y el arrancar las cejas de Lee mientras este dormía era probablemente la única razón por la que Sakura salía con él. Así que no, tampoco me arrepentía de eso. Nada de los pasados dos años me había molestado en absoluto, y me encantaría volver a repetirlos.

Excepto una cosa.

-¡Jodido Uchiha! ¡Me has vuelto a dejar sin ducha con agua caliente!- me froté la humedad de mi puntiagudo cabello, el cual caía ahora sobre mis ojos por el peso del agua. Mirando ferozmente al aburrido chico que estaba en frente mío, sólo pude gruñir. Uchiha Sasuke, 19 años. Pelo negro, ojos negros, corazón negro. ¡Oh! Y por alguna desconocida razón el mayor rompecorazones de toda la escuela. Por Dios. Conocía al chico desde hace seis años y puedo asegurar que no hay nada atractivo en él a las mañanas. Sólo tendría que haber sacado una foto y haberla hecho correr por toda la universidad. Eso pondría histéricas a todas sus fans.

-Apáñatelas- fue la fantástica respuesta de mi compañero de cuarto. Tendría que haberle ahogado ahí mismo, eso habría hecho mis futuros tres años mucho más fáciles. Pero en cambio, me limité a tirarle la toalla a la cara y dediqué toda mi atención a la bolsa de Doritos que traje al cuarto la noche anterior. Me impresionó que ambos llegáramos antes de medianoche cuando la fiesta terminó a las tres de la madrugada. Recordando aquello, noté un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo por la pelea que tuve con Kiba. La única cosa que hizo que mereciera la pena fue el ojo negro que se le quedó a Kiba después. No es que fuera intencionado ni nada... he he...

-La próxima vez me ducho yo primero. Te quedas demasiado tiempo ahí, ¡eres como una chica! Si hubiera querido una habitación con una tía me habría ido a un cuarto mixto- pero como idiota que era, hice el peor error en mi carrera de estudiante. Decidí compartir cuarto con Uchiha Sasuke. Había tres razones por las que quise juntarme con el memo. Primera; Kiba ya estaba de compañero con el vago de Shikamaru. Los dos se conocían desde pequeños y siempre habían estado juntos, hasta que Kiba se mudó a mi ciudad. El genio menos motivado que jamás he conocido, Nara Shikamaru, era conocido por su coeficiente intelectual de 200 y por poder vaguear por el campus casi todo el día. Nos conocimos en nuestro primer año de novatos en la universidad. Había visto lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser y le pregunté por qué no iba a algún sitio como Harvard o Yale. Me contestó que era porque este colegio tiene el mejor suelo en el que tumbarse. La gente no sabía si llamarle hippie o prodigio, así que se decidieron por vago. Él respondía mejor a eso.

Dos; el espacio. Como Sasuke y yo teníamos una beca cada uno, nos habían asignado una especie de residencia universitaria en vez de una habitación cualquiera. Kiba se fastidió bastante cuando se enteró, pero fue sólo hasta que descubrimos que su habitación y la de Shikamaru estaba dos pisos debajo de la nuestra. Estaba feliz por no tener que compartir cama con Sasuke. Claro que habíamos dormido juntos en su casa o en la mía anteriormente, pero no cada noche. Habría sido muy extraño.

La última razón eran las chicas. Desde que Sasuke era una especie de imán con ellas, me figuré que eso era una vía segura de tener chicas en mi puerta. Mi plan era que, cuando se dieran cuenta de lo gilipollas que el teme era, me vieran a mí como una especie de caballero andante con brillante armadura y se metieran a mi cama. Estuve colado por Haruno Sakura durante algunos años en el instituto, pero me dejó las cosas claras con un "te quiero como un hermano" la primera semana de la universidad. Sí, eso hirió mi orgullo más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero después de considerar las cosas (y, cosa rara, de hablar con Sasuke sobre ello hasta las tres de la mañana) y me sobrepuse. Y ahora era un año más mayor y completamente feliz de que cejas grandes estuviera saliendo con mi "quiero-ser-tu-hermana-pequeña". Además, sabía que no iba a intentar nada gordo con ella de momento, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con la obra teatral de "Romeo y Julieta" que se iba a representar en el colegio. Y seguro que jamás habrías adivinado quienes eran los protagonistas.

Éramos yo y Yamanaka Ino. Sí, lo sé, nunca lo habríais adivinado, ¿verdad? Ino y yo habíamos estado juntos en el grupo de teatro desde el segundo año y, por alguna razón, a la gente le gustaba vernos actuar juntos. No importaba si era una obra de Shakespeare o una comedia de Lee (aunque creo que él creía que eran románticas), simplemente encajábamos. Y eso ponía a Shikamaru de los nervios. Principalmente porque no podía actuar más que para hacer de saco de papel, así que se limitaba a ver la única chica por la que estaba colado estar todo el tiempo conmigo. No era como si hubiera intentado tirármela ni nada, conozco el código entre hombres; pero desde que sabía las ganas que Ino tenía de que Shikamaru la pidiera salir, siempre ensayaba nuestra obra cada vez que él estaba cerca. ¿Y vosotros pensabais que Uzumaki Naruto era tonto, eh?

-Dobe- especialmente un irritante compañero de habitación. El compañero que no hacía nada por mí, porque a sus fans les ponía aún más su estupidez.

-¡Teme!- gruñí de vuelta, fastidiado por aquella sonrisa ladeada que tan bien le quedaba. Aquellas fotos quedarían aún mejor aumentadas y hechas grandes pósters.

-Si querías una ducha caliente, solo tendrías que haber esperado. No es como si hubiera clases un sábado.-

-Ya, pero al contrario que tú, yo tengo que ir a actuar mientras tú te sientas sobre tu culo y no haces nada- dije masticando mis Doritos. Estaban bastante buenos considerando el asqueroso sabor de mi boca; sabía que tenía que haberme lavado los dientes antes de irme a la cama anoche. Así que cuando me acabé la bolsa, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Aún podía oír a Sasuke hablar entre dientes desde la otra habitación.

-Porque estudiar para mantener mis notas altas es nada, idiota- al contrario que yo, las notas de Sasuke eran más... académicas. Era bastante inteligente, algo sobre ser un genio legal. Me daba igual, desde que tenía una beca completa por mi perfecto talento en las artes; y desde que mi meta era convertirme en un profesor de teatro, el dinero iba viento en popa. Ésta no era sólo mi tercera actuación, si no que era la primera persona de segundo curso que tenía un papel de líder en una de las obras.

-Lo que sea. Diviértete haciendo esas cosas- murmuré tirando mi chaqueta cuando salí del baño. Abrí la puerta del cuarto mirándole de reojo por encima de los hombros. Titubeé un momento, viendo sus cejas arrugarse por la concentración en lo que fuera que estaba estudiando. La única cosa en la que nos parecíamos Sasuke y yo era en nuestra forma de vestir: casi siempre llevando sudaderas y pantalones vaqueros. Pero los colores que él llevaba eran siempre oscuros y sosos, mientras que los míos eran brillantes y ostentosos. Así que no me sorprendió que el niño emo llevara una sudadera negra con capucha y unos vaqueros; era su estilo.

A pesar de cuanto me burlaba de él, podía ver por qué algunas chicas estaban interesadas en él. No era _horrible_, creo. Se había vuelto más atractivo conforme habían pasado los años... al final todos acabamos bien, supongo. No era como si estuviera evaluándolo para intentar coquetear con él, simplemente estaba haciendo una amigable observación a cerca de mi mejor amigo. Tenía una complexión pálida y la única parte coloreada de su rostro eran sus labios. Era delgado al igual que yo, ambos pesábamos 51 kilos aproximadamente. Nada era raro o diferente en él; no como yo, con las malditas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes de zorro o yo que sé... Pero mis amigos me decían que me quedaban bien.

Pero sus ojos siempre habían tenido ese brillo peligroso, como si de alguna manera pudiera tomarte a la fuerza antes de que pudieras hilar un segundo pensamiento. Pocas veces nos peleábamos físicamente, de todos modos porque Sasuke tenía en mente el "ya deja de actuar como un niño". Pero una de las veces que lo hicimos, no fue nada bueno; Sasuke perdió a su padre el invierno de nuestro segundo año escolar cuando su coche resbaló en el hielo de la carretera y cayó a un lago helado. Sasuke no vino a clase los siguientes días y cuando fui a su casa después del funeral y le pregunté a su madre por él, me dijo que no había pasado por casa. Sakura estaba muerta de preocupación, así que como era tan leal a ella en aquellos tiempos (y no porque estuviera preocupado por Sasuke), fui a buscarle y lo encontré en una vieja cancha de béisbol.

Era realmente terrorífico el cómo estaba aún. Y, si no fuera un idiota, seguramente le habría dejado ahí solo bajo la lluvia; pero en cambio, me senté a su lado e intenté convencerle de que volviera a casa. No parecía como si me estuviera escuchando, así que le agarré el hombro. Ese fue mi primer error. El segundo fue el pensar que Sasuke no me iba a pegar a pesar de que su puño estaba yendo directo hacia mi cara. Acabamos peleándonos como animales, rodando por el suelo empapado y el barro con ropa de etiqueta. Me rompió el tobillo, y, después de darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, me ayudó a legar a casa cojeando. Yo le hice un corte en la cara, así que le llevé al hospital a pesar del dolor que sentía en el tobillo; hasta que lo obligaron a ponerle puntos, yo no me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me dolía era lo que había ocurrido. Incluso ahora, si él mueve su pelo, se puede ver una cicatriz. Y a mí me duele el tobillo a veces si hago un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres algo?- ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su maldito libro. Sasuke tenía la habilidad de saber a dónde o a quién estaba mirando sin ni siquiera mirarme; como si pudiera leer mis movimientos.

-Como hoy es mi turno de traer la cena, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- a pesar de ser el más creativo de los dos, había una cosa en la que Sasuke era mejor que yo. Cocinar. Cada vez que intentaba algo con un horno, explotaba; así que decidimos turnarnos los fines de semana: Sasuke cocinaba los sábados y yo traía comida rápida los domingos. De esa manera yo no quemaba todo el dormitorio y no tomábamos comida rápida todos los días. La única vez que cenábamos juntos era los finas de semana, ya que entre semana yo iba de un lado para otro repartiendo pizzas mientras que Sasuke trabajaba de cajero en la librería de la universidad. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-Ramen no- ¡mierda! ¡sabía que no tenía que haberle preguntado! Ya era lo suficientemente duro llevar a Sasuke a un McDonalds tan a menudo como yo iba; daba igual al sitio que fuéramos, como si era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad o un local de comida rápida, Sasuke siempre pedía la ensalada más sana de todas, con extra de tomate. Puaj. Podía tolerar deliciosa (él la llamaba grasienta) comida de vez en cuando, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no toleraba el ramen. Le daba igual qué sabor. Una vez dijo algo sobre comida hecha para matar. Yo creía que era realmente delicioso, y no estaba en camino de morirme. Tal vez hubiera parado mi crecimiento ya que era el más bajito de mi grupo, pero... ¿qué es la altura en realidad? Solo servía para chocarte con los techos.

-Bien, imbécil. Te llamaré antes de llegar- agarré mi bolsa de teatro antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. El por qué seguía aún pagando la comida de conejo de él era un misterio. La única razón por la que mi mente se decidía era porque cuando él cocinaba, lo hacía realmente bien.

A penas estaba bajando las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo, cuando un reconocible grupo de chicas subía por ellas en dirección a nuestro cuarto. Oh, genial, el club de fans de Sasuke volvía a las andadas, seguramente cantando el nombre del teme por lo bajo. Tendría que habérmelo figurado. Los fines de semana subía un grupo de chicas y se sentaban delante de nuestra puerta con el fin de poder ver a su "querido" Sasuke . ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que Sasuke había dejado de contestar a los golpes en la puerta hace tiempo? Antes me solía hacer a mí ir a abrir la puerta, pero se acabó cuando un grupo de chicas me dejó noqueado en un intento de entrar a la habitación.

-Hah, eso le enseñará el no gastar todo el agua- murmuré mirando el reloj colgado de la pared de enfrente. Mierda, llegaba tarde. Ino iba a cortarme la cabeza y ponerla en un plato si no llegaba en diez minutos. Así que corriendo por todo el campus, me obligué a mi mismo a volar -casi literalmente- hasta las escaleras del auditorio. Empujé la puerta y me asomé al oír un golpe contra la pared, sin atreverme a entrar del todo. Como esperaba, pude ver a la rubia mirándome con los ojos echando chispas desde el escenario. Saludando y riendo débilmente me acerqué y salté al escenario, intentando pretender que no había pasado nada.- ¡Hey, Ino! ¿Qué ta-?

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Llegas tarde otra vez! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una chica?! Especialmente a una tan guapa como yo- y ahí estaba, la única chica a la que tenía miedo. Era Yamanaka Ino cuando la hacía enfadarse. Casi podía ver el humo que le salía por la orejas. Nadie se burlaba de ella. Seguramente podría ganar al equipo de lucha libre cuando se enfadaba sin ni siquiera tocarles.

-Oh, vamos Ino. Sabes que no le hago a posta. Ha sido por culpa de Uchiha, que ha sido como un grano en el culo hoy, ¡se ha tirado una eternidad en la ducha! Y no creo que quieras que apeste cuando me tumbe encima tuyo...- reí al ver cómo arrugaba la nariz. Al parecer su disgusto sobre lo que acababa de decir sobrepasaba su enfado.

-Tienes suerte de que sea una amiga tan comprensiva. Si no ya estarías con la cabeza estampada contra la pared.-

-Eres súper dulce. Debe ser el por qué Shikamaru te adora tanto- ante la mención de nuestro amigo y lo colada que estaba por él, Ino se sonrojó. A pesar de que fuera famosa por tener a tantos chicos guapos a sus pies, Ino no tenía citas muy a menudo. Ella era más de hacer amigos y llevarse bien con ellos; y si un chico la pedía salir, siempre tenía una escusa de por qué no podía salir con él: no eran lo suficientemente altos, lo suficientemente bajos, lo suficientemente inteligentes o lo suficientemente guays. En otras palabras, no eran lo suficientemente _Shikamaru_ para ella.

-¡Cierra el pico ahora mismo, Naruto!- reí disimuladamente ante la respuesta de mi compañera. Era dolorosamente obvio que "chocaron" desde la primera vez que ambos se vieron, en la clase 102 de Caligrafía. Ino estaba totalmente irritada por su vagueza, y Shikamaru odiaba la falta de inteligencia de ella. Pero, de alguna manera, los dos se volvieron más cercanos conforme pasaba la clase y terminaron atrayéndose. ¡Y habrían salido! Sólo si Shikamaru hubiera abierto su boca y preguntado. Pero era demasiado vago e Ino no quería arruinar su cuento de hadas siendo ella la que se lo pidiera. Y así, los dos daban vueltas al asunto a tal extremo que me volvían loco.

-Vamos Ino, coge la iniciativa. Si quieres que sea él quien haga el primer movimiento, ¡vas a estar toda arrugada y vieja cuando eso ocurra!- ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

-No. No es así como debe ser.-

-¡Los dos sois tan irritantes!-

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!- me habría golpeado a mi mismo por haber hablado de más... si no hubiera tenido que esquivar el puño de Ino antes corriendo lejos de ella. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba antes del ensayo.

-¡Ino para! ¡Pelear no es la solución!- suspiré aliviado cuando cejas grandes pasó a nuestro lado. Rock Lee era un muchacho encantador, con una burbuja como cerebro que se enamoró perdidamente de Sakura nada más conocerla. Prometiendo que se iba a ganar su corazón, se pasó todo nuestro primer año intentando mostrarle el buen corazón que tenía. A pesar de que Sakura le rechazaba y alejaba de ella, Lee nunca dejó de intentar conquistarla. Así que cuando Sakura finalmente aceptó a salir con él a principios de segundo curso, se dio cuenta de lo buena persona que era.

-Deja que peleen, Lee. Puede ser divertido- el tono vago de voz de Shikamaru llamó la atención de Ino, haciendo perder la concentración que tenía en matarme para mirar a su no-tan-secreto-amor sentado en las escaleras del escenario.

-Gai-sensei se enfadará con nosotros si dejáramos que Julieta matase a nuestro Romeo- suspiré ante la extraña devoción de Lee hacia nuestro maestro.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Ambos se matan al final de todos modos- respondió Shikamaru lánguidamente, mirando disimuladamente a Ino. Gah, esos dos me producían dolor de cabeza.

-¡No antes de que llegue mi escena del beso!- dije, guiñándole un ojo a Ino. A pesar de la mirada feroz que me lanzó, sentí la mirada tensa del ahora atento chico que estaba detrás nuestro- Siempre supe que tú serías la causa de mi muerte, Ino.

-¡Más quisieras! ¡Soy demasiado hermosa como para morir contigo!- la confianza que emanaba me asombró. No había duda de que era muy buena actuando, no vacilaba nada cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo que sea, ¡tú no puedes ser tan genial como yo!- repliqué con los pulgares hacia arriba. Ino rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo su guión. Suspirando, miré a Lee y Shikamaru antes de sentarme en el escenario.- Tíos, no entiendo a las mujeres. ¿Por qué siempre van a por los imbéciles? O sea, ¡mirad a Sasuke!

-Si... Él es la razón por la que hemos llegado tarde. Problemático.

-¿Qué dices, Shika? Sasuke está en nuestra habitación estudiando o alguna mierda de esas.

-Sí, y su pequeño grupo de fangirls están bloqueando todo el vestíbulo. Hemos tenido que usar las escaleras traseras para salir de nuestro dormitorio. ¡Su amor por él no tiene límites!- las noticias recién dichas por Lee me bajaron la moral. Justo cuando creía que ese idiota no podía volverse más popular, ocurría. Por lo que decía Lee y lo que ellas solían hacer normalmente, ahora deberían estar haciéndose pasar por nosotros para poder entrar a la habitación. ¡Esto se estaba saliendo de lugar!

-¿Cuándo van a parar? ¡Sasuke es como un George Clooney de la Universidad de Konoha! Es querido por todas las chicas del lugar y no sale con ninguna...¡Es como si fuera asexual o algo!- Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sasuke había salido con dos chicas en los últimos seis años. Una fue una chica de nuestra clase de matemáticas, el primer año de instituto, llamada Karin. La otra fue cuando estábamos en tercer año. Nunca me dijo su nombre y como ella estaba en la universidad nunca llegué a conocerla. No importó mucho la verdad, de todos modos rompió con ellas a la primera semana de estar saliendo. Pero, en serio, ¡¿una _universitaria_?! Lo último que podría haber hecho habría sido juntarme con ella...

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Sasuke está cañón para ser tan pálido. Y mientras esté soltero, no va a dejar de tener fangirls a su alrededor - dijo Ino mientras pasaba la hoja.

-¿A qué te refieres? Sasuke va a lucir igual como si sale con alguna chica como si no- Ino me miró como si fuera la persona más idiota del mundo. Qué cojones, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que su charla era un lío para mí?

-Tsk. Pues claro que sí. Pero ya no estaría disponible. Si tuviera novia, ella sería capaz de espantar a todas sus fangirls; y, dentro de un tiempo, terminarán de echársele encima.- dejé que la frase flotara por encima de mi cabeza hasta que una idea me iluminó.

-Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es que Sasuke salga con una de sus fans, ¿no? ¿Y así seré capaz de vivir en paz?

-Puedes intentarlo. Pero dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que pienses vaya a funcionar. Sasuke no saldrá con ninguna de ellas.- Las palabras de Shikamaru flotaron en el aire, haciendo que le mirara ferozmente. Pues claro que él iba a decir algo como eso. Tal vez, ahora que me daba cuenta, Shikamaru sabía algo que yo no. Hablaba con el bastardo más a menudo de lo que yo creía. Pero hasta el momento, sólo sonreía burlonamente. Bueno, tal vez fuera una mueca. Era mucho esfuerzo pedirle a Shikamaru que sonriera.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¡Pues te lo voy a demostrar!- ante mi protesta, vi a Shikamaru frotarse la sien.

-No me refier-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-No-

-¡Te apuesto a que consigo que Sasuke tenga novia antes de la actuación final!-

-Naruto, eso es dentro de tres semanas. Para de hacer el idiota- dijo Ino sacudiendo la cabeza. Era obvio que no quería que nada me distrajera de la actuación. Y si fuera cualquier otra persona, lo habría dejado correr. Pero era Uzumaki Naruto y tenía un orgullo que mantener.

-Ni de broma. Pienso enseñarle a este genio que no tiene ni idea de nada- sonreí con superioridad y Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Problemático.-

-¡No vas a librarte esta vez, Nara! Quienquiera que pierda debe hacer lo que el otro le diga. Y puede ser cualquieeeeeeeeeer cosa- hice énfasis en la palabra para añadirle algo de drama. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy en REY del drama al fin y al cabo.

-Bien. Necesito alguien con quien jugar al shogi- al pensar en el tiempo a solas, Ino dejó de leer su guión y se sonrojó.

-¡Yo jugaré contigo Shikamaru!- no creí que Ino lo pudiera ver desde donde estaba de pie, pero un tono rojo se estaba apoderando de la cara de Shikamaru. Estoy seguro de que estaba pensando lo mismo que Ino. Tiempo a solas. Eso podría ser lo suficientemente necesario como para crear ciertos pensamientos no muy inocentes en su cabeza. Pero en vez de hacer cualquier gesto que me habría valido para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, se encogió de hombros ante la esperanzada chica.

-Lo que sea- murmuró comenzando a quedarse dormido en el sitio. Pero antes de que pudiera, Asuma-sensei le pegó fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mirando atrás al hombre, Shikamaru suspiró y se frotó la zona adolorida- Un "levántate" habría funcionado.

-¿A quién le estás tomando el pelo, perezoso? Me habrías ignorado y lo sabes. Ahora ven a ayudarme con las luces o si no a Gai le va a dar un ataque cerebral- esa era la razón por la que Shikamaru estaba aquí. Como era horrible actuando e Ino no habría dejado de hacerlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Shikamaru tuvo que encontrar otra alternativa para quedarse aquí y cerca de Ino. Así que cuando Asuma necesitó ayuda con la iluminación el año pasado, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando él se ofreció voluntario. Y, desde aquel día, Shika se había convertido en una especie de aprendiz para el mayor. A pesar de que protestaba todo el rato, a Shikamaru le gustaba trabajar con Asuma; o ambos estaban ayudando en el escenario con las luces o jugando al shogi o al go.

-Qué lata- Shikamaru miró hacia atrás en mi dirección mientras subía las escaleras- No me fastidies mucho mientras actúas o te dejaré ciego.

-Sí, sí, y tus pequeños celos también- repliqué haciendo un ademán con la mano. Miré al reloj y vi que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que empezaran los ensayos normales- Ino, si quieres hacer un buen ensayo, será mejor que empecemos ahora.

-Muy bien, Lee, sube aquí y acompáñanos con el guión. Una vez que Naruto y yo hayamos acabado y cuando venga Shino, ensayaré con vosotros dos- a pesar de que Lee solía hacer papeles secundarios, esta vez hacía de mi archi-enemigo Paris. Era bastante irónico si lo pensabas, al fin y al cabo nos había gustado la misma chica por bastante tiempo. Pero una vez superé lo de Sakura, me hizo muy feliz que Lee se quedara con ella. Cejas grandes también hacía muy bien de Paris, a pesar de sus recitales sobre amor y juventud; pero probablemente sacara eso de-

-¡Ah! Mirad a mis queridos estudiantes trabajando tan duro para meterse en el papel del personaje. ¡Vosotros tres sois tan jóvenes, tan llenos de juventud! ¡Me hacéis sentirme vivo de nuevo!-... él. Mirando a nuestro director, gruñí mentalmente. Gai-sensei era un hombre grande, con un corazón más grande aún; no es que fuera malo ni nada de eso, simplemente era muy... emocional algunas veces. Y Lee le idolatraba.

-¡Sensei! ¡Es un honor trabajar con alguien tan talentoso como usted!- me golpeé la frente y oí a Ino chasquear la lengua detrás mío, mientras mirábamos a los dos abrazarse de una manera, que si se hubiera tratado de otras personas, habría sido muy gay. Pero como eran Lee y Gai-sensei, nada estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Alguna vez te paras, miras a tu mujer, y te preguntas que es lo que fue mal?- reí ante la pregunta retórica de Ino. A pesar de sus problemas de enfado, era una chica muy divertida; especialmente si tenía material con el que trabajar justo en frente suyo.

-Bueno, mi amor, somos Romeo y Julieta. Ahora debemos pensar en dar tres tragos a nuestra bebida venenosa. Así qué... ¿deberíamos olvidarnos de estas personas corrientes y matarnos amorosamente?- me di la vuelta hacia ella, inclinándome mientras le tenía la mano. Ella sonrió y rió con voz de "Oh Dios Mío estoy tan enamorada de este hombre que he conocido hace veinte segundos..." cogiendo mi mano con la suya y dejándome atraerla hacia mi cuerpo. Podía ver las lágrimas caer de ambas caras del maestro y el estudiante y me cayó una gota de sudor. Ellos dos se metían más en esto de actuar de lo que jamás me pudiera haber imaginado.

-¡Brillante! ¡Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor! ¡Está en el guión ahora!- los dedos de Gai-sensei escribían con pasión en el trozo de papel que tenía entre manos y Lee sollozaba mientras aplaudía.

-Pura poesía, Romeo. Tu alma grita llena de amor- mirando a Gai, vi los ojos de Lee brillar cuando este le sonrió de oreja a oreja; podría jurar que vi como su sonrisa brillaba.

-Buen trabajo Lee, añadámoslo al guión también.-

-¡No podéis cambiar la obra! ¡Es Shakespeare!- gritamos Ino y yo al unísono, ¡¿acaso estaba loco?!

-Vamos Lee, ¡el ordenador nos espera!- aparentemente sí, porque no nos hizo el menor caso y abandonó el auditorio. Lee le siguió como un perrito faldero. Me golpeé mentalmente preguntándome si habría algo más que fueran a cambiar.

Pero al mirar arriba y ver a Shikamaru mirándonos a Ino y a mí, mi confianza volvió. Tenía el plan perfectamente organizado. Haría que Sasuke se enamorara de alguna chica, y una vez que salieran, el "genio" estaría en mis redes. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que hacer a Ino feliz y a Shikamaru sufrir que haciendo que le pidiera ser su pareja el mismo día de la actuación oficial? Era brillante y malvado, aunque no lo pensaras; porque, al final, los que iban a salir ganando iban a ser Ino y Shikamaru. La única cosa que yo sacaba de provecho era poder entrar a salvo en mi habitación sin que las chicas se metieran en medio. No me importaría si fuera por mí. Pero como ese no era el caso, las chicas debían irse. Y era yo el chico que iba a hacer que así fuera.

Oh, qué razón tenía.

* * *

-Esto es imposible- gruñí y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa en la que me sentaba, sabiendo que la herida que me quedaría por el golpe sólo añadiría un punto más a mi estrés. Habían pasado exactamente una semana y dos días desde mi apuesta con Shikamaru, y estaba empezando a dudar hasta de que un chico tan genial como yo pudiera lidiar con todo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Has tenido que sumar más de dos números?- fulminé con la mirada al chico moreno que estaba en frente mío, que estaba demasiado ocupado paseando su comida por el plato como para haberlo notado. Me froté la herida que me había hecho en la frente antes de coger mi ramen y engullirlo.

- Esto es demasiado. A muy duras penas voy a pasar mi examen se historia sobre la evolución de la especie humana; el director de la oba está cambiando cada dos por tres el guión de una manera que ya ni siquiera sé si mi nombre es Romeo; las chicas de alrededor de la puerta de mi habitación han comenzado a levantar tiendas de campaña, ¡y no puedo hacer que el idiota mire más de unos pocos segundos a ninguna chica antes de que vuelva a meter sus narices en algún libro!- no sé qué parte del relato hizo que una mueca graciosa apareciera en el rostro de Kiba, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerme reír. Estar al lado de Inuzuka Kiba me hacía sentir mejor inconscientemente.

-Vale, no sé qué parte me asusta más de todo esto; si el hecho de que las chicas estén acampando fuera de tu cuarto o el hecho de que estés enfadado por ello.

-No están ahí por mí, sino por Sasuke. También están vendiendo camisetas en la primera planta con la cara de Sasuke en ellas- murmuré sorbiendo los fideos de ramen que se me escapaban de la boca. Nunca ponían suficientes platos de ramen en la escuela. Podía comer como, siete, y aún así me quedaría con hambre.

-¿Todo por el chico-emo?

-¡Sí, lo sé! Es algo sobre que le hace aún más sexy el hecho de que no ande tras ninguna chica. Su lógica no tiene sentido.

-Sin bromear, te juro que si viera a alguna chica con una camiseta con mi cara en ella, estaría acojonado- puse los ojos en blanco y le miré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si alguna chica te quisiera, estarías saltando por los tejados para cogerla- aparté la cabeza cuando una patata frita salió volando en mi dirección, la esquivé fácilmente. A pesar de que me burlaba de él, Kiba tenía más puntos que yo en este tema. Actualmente tenía una novia llamada Hinata con la que aliento-de-perro llevaba saliendo varios meses. Ambos quedaban muy bien juntos, pero nunca pensaba decírselo; al fin y al cabo, éramos hombres, y los hombres no se dicen esas cosas.

-No te veo con ninguna siguiéndote a todas partes- puntualizó rodando los ojos. Simplemente engullí mi segundo tazón de ramen antes de contestarle.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tal ven no esté buscando en el sitio adecuado- giré la cabeza al oír un ruido sordo tras nosotros. Alguna chica había tropezado consigo misma y ahora yacía sobre una pila de trastos sucios. Pero mientras Kiba reía, yo me fijé en algo que estaba fuera de lugar detrás de ella. Ahí, tras su cabeza había una pequeña hilera de mesas con un gran corazón sobre ellas. Normalmente ese área lo usaban para recaudar fondos o para hacer tests para el alumnado, así que ver aquella extravagante decoración era algo sorprendente.

-Eh, Kiba. ¿Qué es ese puesto de ahí detrás? San Valentín es dentro de tres semanas ; ¿no crees que están empezando demasiado pronto?- pregunté. Miró en esa dirección por unos segundos antes de crujirse los nudillos.

-¡Oh! Eso es sobre lo que Hinata me estaba contando antes. Algún grupo de idiomas quiere irse de vacaciones durante una semana en primavera, así que han conseguido una "Máquina de Almas Gemelas" para así conseguir dinero. Y así no tener que pagar tanto por separado.

-¿Almas gemelas?

-Sí. Lo que haces es darles cinco dólares y te dan un test que se supone que es para determinar qué tipo de persona eres. Cuando lo haces lo metes en la máquina que está programada para analizar y comparar tu personalidad con la de otras personas de todo el instituto, y con quienquiera que pegues más, esa es la persona con la quién vas a acabar. Por lo que Hinata me ha dicho, es muy fiable.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera saber si es fiable?

-Yo dudé sobre eso también; pero han probado la máquina en veinte relaciones. Diez de ellas salieron de la máquina y ya estaban juntos en realidad. Las otras diez parejas que eligió, acabaron juntas al cabo de unas semanas de hacer el test. Pero ahora viene lo más guay de todo; la máquina dijo que algunas parejas de las que ya estaban, no se complementaban y bien y dijo que acabarían mal. Y en efecto, una de las parejas rompió, ¡y ni siquiera sabían sobre los resultados!

-¡Es genial!- miré con adoración a la máquina al lado de las mesas. ¿Quién habría pensado que íbamos a llegar a estar tan envueltos con la tecnología? ¡Era realmente guay! Bajé de mi nube cuando Kiba habló.

-Ya, apuesto a que esa cosa puede encontrar a la media naranja de cualquiera- mis ojos se agrandaron cada vez más gracias a la mina de oro que Kiba había creado en mi cerebro. Ahí estaba. El plan perfecto para hacer mi sueño realidad.

-Kiba, dame quince dólares.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le sonreí, pero estoy seguro que lo que vio Kiba fue mi cuerpo brillando como una estrella.

-Porque, pedazo de idiota, acabo de encontrar la manera perfecta de que el "alma gemela" de Sasuke aparezca de ninguna parte. Puedo usar la máquina para que haga todo el trabajo sucio y, una vez que "la" encuentre, solo debo hacer que Sasuke hable con ella. ¡Es perfecto!- rió cuando salté literalmente por la emoción de la silla. Me refiero, ¿cuándo ocurre que Uzumaki Naruto sea más listo que Nara Shikamaru? Era como David y Goliat, y yo acaba de sacar mi piedra y tirachinas de la suerte. ¡Oh, sí, el gigante iba a caer!

-Vale. Pero te he dicho que sólo cuestan cinco dólares. ¿Para qué quieres quince?- le arrastré conmigo en dirección a las mesas. Pude ver que gran parte del fan-club de Sasuke estaba ahí, esperando a coger sus tests. No supe por qué, pero supe que ninguna de ellas tenía oportunidad con Sasuke.

-Porque tengo que comprar uno para Sasuke.-

-No me digas-

-¡Cállate, aliento-de-perro! O le diré a todo el mundo, especialmente a Hinata, cómo conseguiste su nombre en el test- vi cómo su cara palidecía ante la amenaza. Claramente, hacer que tu novia sepa que comiste comida de perro mientras estaban súper borracho, era probablemente la única manera de dejar los roces íntimos. Y era pero aún cuando tenías fotografías- Los otros cinco pavos son para mi test. Sasuke no va a hacer esto ni de broma a no ser que le convenza de que es un proyecto de clase. Yo mandaré mis resultados a tu cuarto en vez de al mío y de esa manera Sasuke nunca se dará cuenta de nada. Además, si el Uchiha va a encontrar a su media naranja a costa de mi dinero, será mejor que yo saque algo bueno de ello.

-Es mi dinero, imbécil.-

-... ¡Da lo mismo!-

-¿Y los otros cinco dólares?-

-Todavía tengo hambre- dije, mi estómago gruñó conforme. Riendo y golpeando mi estómago, Kiba me quitó el dinero extra, haciéndome gruñir. Lo último que alguien quería era interponerse entre un hombre y su ramen.

-Tranquilo, asesino. No voy a quedarme a esperar en esta cola contigo; voy a tener que hacerlo más tarde con Hinata. Te cogeré ramen de camino para que te lo comas antes de entrar a clases de física. La última cosa que necesitamos ahora mismo es que Tsunade nos pille fuera de clase cuando deberíamos estar ahí- infortunadamente, Kiba tenía razón. La última cosa que necesitábamos era ser castigados por la directora de la universidad. Era pura suerte que Tsunade se llevara bien con mi familia, lo que había influido bastante en que no me echaran del colegio varias veces. Y, por alguna razón, le tenía compasión a Kiba. Probablemente creyera que sin él me iba a volver loco o algo... sí, correcto.

-¡Bien, sólo date prisa! ¡Voy a comerme a una de las chicas de aquí si no tengo algo en mis brazos dentro de poco!- reí mientras me despedía con la mano antes de coger los papelas de encima de la mesa. Pagué por ellos y los miré detenidamente, sonriendo para mi mismo. Estos eran mis billetes para una vida sin fans. Y los billetes para la horrible derrota de Shikamaru, en la que me regodearé gloriosamente. A duras penas podía esperar a ver la cara del teme cuando llegara al cuarto...

Lo que hizo que el resto del día se me pasara lentísimo. En efecto, creo que los relojes se pararon un par de veces solo para fastidiarme. Malditas cosas. Pero, por fin, mi última clase llegó a su fin y ni siquiera esperé a que Kiba se levantara de su asiento para salir con él mientras corría hacia mi habitación, tan emocionado de llegar a ella que ni siquiera me importó la fila de chicas que esperaban en la puerta de mi cuarto. En realidad, me alegré de verlas, ¡porque eso significaba que Sasuke estaba dentro! ¡Podría empezar con mi plan esta misma noche!

-¡Teme! ¿Dónde estás?- grité intentando mantener la puerta cerrada mientras varias chicas intentaban mantenerla abierta. Joder, eran fuertes cuando su obsesión las poseía. Creo que algunas de ellas podrían haberme partido por la mitad si hubiera estado unos segundos más afuera. Pero una vez que conseguí cerrar la puerta de todo y me di la vuelta, vi al bastardo mirándome desde el sofá, con un libro apoyado sobre su estómago. Podría haberle borrado aquella sonrisa de la cara si no fuera por el hecho de que lo necesitaba de buen humor. Pero estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, así que no creí que iba a cambiar su arisca actitud.

-¿Pasándotelo bien ahí fuera?- preguntó despacio con su estúpida sonrisa creciendo aún más. A pesar de que intenté de controlar mi genio, algo de él salió fuera.

-¡Cállate gilipollas! ¡Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho habría sido echarme una mano! Estaban arrancándome la ropa para llegar a ti- miré abajo a mi desgarrada camiseta, la que a duras penas podía adherirse a mi piel. No estaba exagerando cuando dije eso; ¡harían cualquier cosa por llegar a él! Mirando toda la basura, tiré los restos de mi camiseta a la papelera. Afortunadamente había salido corriendo de clase y no me había dado tiempo a ponerme la sudadera, en la que estaban todos los tests, y la que me habrían roto a tiras, tests incluidos, si la hubiera llevado puesta. ¡Me habrían debido treinta dólares!

Recosté mi espalda contra el mostrador de nuestra cocina, mirándole y cruzándome de brazos esperando su respuesta. Para responderme ante mi casi muerte, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo para agarrar el libro. No sé por qué me quedé tan fascinado al ver sus dedos delgados subir el libro hasta que cubrió su cara; o por qué sentí un extraño escalofrío en la columna cuando su torso desnudo quedó al descubierto ante mis ojos. Era algo que me llevaba ocurriendo los últimos meses, pero simplemente lo ignoré. Creí que era porque pocas veces se paseaba por ahí, sin camiseta con personas alrededor. Tal vez su piel me repelía o algo. Tenía más sentido que cualquier otro pensamiento inquietante que se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Ah- paré mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que no había seguido leyendo el libro, pero me miraba por encima de los bordes de este. Escondía el resto de su cara de mi. ¡Oh! Se sentía culpable por no haberme ayudado. ¡Ha! ¡Ocultando su arrepentimiento tras su libro!- Eso debe de suponer un cambio. Normalmente huyen de ti- o tal vez solo estaba siendo un imbécil.

-Tú...- me dio un tic en el ojo y tuve que darle un puñetazo al mostrador detrás mío para no usar su cara como saco de boxeo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser imposible cuando quería algo de él?

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿Acaso no tienes ensayo esta noche?- preguntó bajando por fin sus oscuros ojos a su lectura. Inspiré profundamente recordando el plan y caminando inconscientemente hacia la sudadera que había tirado al suelo previamente.

-Gai-sensei tenía que ir a una reunión de profesores, así que se ha cancelado. Fue por eso que tuvimos ensayo el domingo. No quería que perdiéramos ningún día de por culpa de "la injusticia de la escuela en contra del arte joven" o algo así- dije agarrando mis instrumentos de destrucción antes de girarme a ver al teme. Empujando sus pies fuera del sofá, me senté a su lado. Él enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada cuando me acerqué más, mirando por encima de su hombro al libro que estaba leyendo. No me importaba que ambos estuviéramos prácticamente desnudos o casi tocándonos; dios, por mi papel de Plyades en _Las Coéforas _, tuve que actuar delante de mogollón de personas con un atuendo tan pequeño que creía que se me iba a salir el culo de un momento a otro. Pero Gai era siempre "creativo" cuando se refería a la ropa. Así que la intimidad no era algo que me molestara.

-Apártate- pero aparentemente Sasuke era tímido. Rodé los ojos y le ignoré, tratando de parecer interesado en la anatomía de un cerdo.

-Así que... ¿has decidido convertirte en un cocinero de bacon?- pregunté, mirando a la imponente cara que Sasuke intentaba mantener oculta. El momento era tan bueno como para pasarlo por alto, si omitimos que mi mente me gritaba todo el rato sobre el plan, así que apoyé mi barbilla sobre el hombro de Sasuke y sonreí- ¡Genial! Recuérdame que vaya a donde ti cuando quiera desayunar.

-Voy a convertirme en arqueólogo. Este es sólo uno de los temas que necesito aprenderme para mi examen de ciencias- sacudió su hombro para apartarme, causando que mi cabeza cayera. No fue exactamente un movimiento inteligente (¡Ha! ¡Sasuke no era inteligente!) por parte de Sasuke porque mis brazos se agarraron al otro lado del sofá para mantenerme en equilibrio. Pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando mi estómago se deslizó hasta el exterior de su muslo, y yo tuve que tragar duro para mantener mi sonrojo bajo. Nunca me esperé que alguien tan metido en los estudios como él pudiera tener un cuerpo tan bien formado. Pero Sasuke desafiaba a la lógica, especialmente a la que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Actualmente, mi Naruto interior corría por el pánico de que yo estaba _disfrutando_ la sensación de su muslo flexionándose contra mi piel. Vale, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro.

-¡Tests!- grité, sin importar la mirada absurda que me lanzó Sasuke. Necesitaba distraer mi mente de todo lo peligroso y que no tenía que ver con chicas; así que decidí rápidamente que aquel era el momento de poner mi plan en marcha- ¡Te necesito para un test!

-... ¿Qué test?- Maldito fuera. Me estaba mirando como si la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo no estuviera a horcajadas encima del suyo, ¡y como si mi estómago no estuviera tocando su muslo cada vez que cogía aire! En efecto, parecía estar totalmente cómodo ahora mismo. ¿Tal vez tuviera un Sasuke interior también? Ese fue un pensamiento que me hizo reír.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-N-nada... solo estoy pensando para mi mismo...- al final conseguí apartar mi cuerpo del de Sasuke y sentarme a su lado. No espera, diciendo eso parecía como si quisiera estar ahí o algo. Me refiero a... que obligué a mi cuerpo a alejarse de él. Eso está mejor.- Es solo un test personal. Nada tan duro como para un estreñido como tú. Tengo que conseguir que lo hagan varias personas para clase de Educación Física y pensé "¿quién conozco que no sea deslumbrante, apuesto, genial y talentoso como yo?" ¡Y aquí estamos!- sonreí hacia él, intentando que mi vocecita interior no me hiciera negar que todo lo que había dicho de él era mentira. Todos los adultos sabían que era educado y carismático. Siempre aprobaba cualquier asignatura que elegía, incluyendo cosas como el arte o el francés. Yo difícilmente podía dibujar un palo y decir _bonjour_. Y su cuerpo...

Gah. Esto se estaba volviendo raro conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Es muy largo?- parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de que se lo estaba pensando. Agarré uno de los folios al otro lado mío y lo sostuve ante él, sonriendo.

-Aquí, ¡solo se tarda cinco minutos máximo! Solo hay como unas 30 preguntas y son todas sobre ti, así que seguro que sabrás manejártelas- se quedó mirando el test en silencio, y por un momento el miedo se apoderó de mi. ¿Y si decía que no...?- Y... y no te preocupes. No puedo ver tus resultados de todos modos. Una vez lo has hecho debo guardarlo en un sobre.

-¿No dijiste que era para un proyecto?- me preguntó calmadamente. Tuve que hacer que mi cuerpo no demostrara lo nervioso que me sentía porque descubriera la verdad.

-Tengo que hacer que tres personas hagan el test, pero sólo analizar uno de ellos. El profesor quiere que le entregue los resultados lo más antes posible, ¿sabes?- sabía que no se lo había tragado, pero cogió el formulario de todos modos. Tuve que reprimir mis ansias de saltar de felicidad, porque eso habría hecho a Sasuke sospechar. Honestamente, ¡tendría que estar agradecido de que le estuviera haciendo este favor! ¡Iba a conseguir a la chica de sus sueños gracias a mi! Dejaría que me lo agradeciera en la boda.

Nos sentamos en silencio uno al lado del otro rellenando cada uno nuestro test. Yo lo hice rápido, preguntándome cosas como de qué manera mis gustos en la comida y mi pasado pudieran decidir la clase de persona con la que me iba a tocar. Algunas veces miraba de reojo a Sasuke, y me encontré a mi mismo mirándole fijamente cuando llegué a la única pregunta en la que dudaba. Realmente era estúpido, porque sabía qué era. La opción de ser gay no debió de habérseme pasado por la mente; había perseguido chicas desde que había aprendido a correr. Volví a mirar las opciones y me dije a mi mismo que no era la pregunta más dura del test. Sabía lo que era. Sabía lo que era. Sabía lo que...

Elegí bisexual. Pero solo porque si de verdad era un test de almas gemelas, ¡entonces sabría que era hetero y no elegiría a un chico!

-¿Has acabado?- Oh Dios. Cerré los ojos ante la corriente eléctrica que me sacudió ante el tono bajo de su voz acompañado de su cálido aliento. La doble acción hizo que mis labios se entreabrieran, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Tanta atención necesitaba mi cuerpo como para excitarme con la voz de Sasuke?

-Eh... Sí.- Murmuré al final aún con los ojos cerrados por el miedo, ¿o tal vez la esperanza de que...? No tenía ni idea, pero mi oreja aún seguía caliente ante la caricia de ese soplo contra ella. Así que mantuve la cabeza gacha, intentando que mis sonrojadas mejillas fueran invisibles ante mi compañero de habitación. Me refiero, ¡¿cuán embarazoso podría ser eso?! Lo último que necesitaba era que él-

-¿Te estás sonrojando, dobe?- ... mierda. Abrí los ojos y le vi acuclillado en frente mío, con sus rodillas entre las mías a la altura del cojín. No sabía que era peor, si el puro sonrojo que él podía ver, o la inminente erección que no. Se le veía tan raro, acuclillado ante mis piernas de esa forma. Como si fuera a...

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!- rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza y le empujé, olvidando completamente la mesa de cristal que estaba detrás suyo. Le oí gruñir cuando su espalda chocó contra ella antes de que cayera de culo al suelo, y mi previa vergüenza y enfado se esfumaron. Rápidamente me bajé del sofá y gateé hasta quedar a su lado.

-¡Mierda, ¿estás bien?!- le agarré de los hombros echándolo hacia adelante mientras le echaba un vistazo a la marca rojiza que había comenzado a aparecer en su pálida piel. Antes de que pudiera echarme atrás, deslicé mis dedos sobre la marca, apartándolos cuando siseó.

-Deja de tocarme, idiota. Estoy bien- refunfuñó débilmente contra mi hombro, calentándolo con su aliento. Di un pequeño salto, esperando a que me empujara. Pero cuando no se movió, me alejé un poco para mirarle. Era muy extraño, pero Sasuke no estaba intentando soltarse. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y me miraba exactamente igual a como lo había hecho antes por encima del libro. A pesar de que estábamos en silencio había algo... raro. Como si de alguna manera, Sasuke pudiera leer mis pensamientos y supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. Y el sentimiento era tan intenso, que sentí mi cuerpo desplazarse un poco hacia atrás por los nervios, haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos. Y ahí, en ese momento, todo cambió.

Supe que había hecho un ruido, pero si fue un gruñido o un gemido no lo supe. Pero de lo que sí que estaba seguro era del sentimiento de su cuerpo deslizándose contra el mío, creando mayor cantidad de fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Aquel movimiento me shockeó. Me asustó. Joder, me excitó. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de los últimos momentos de electricidad que me recorrieron. Nos. Tenía que ser a ambos. Porque sentí su cuerpo sacudirse debajo mío. Y sabiendo que su cuerpo reaccionó como el mío, me di cuenta de contra quién me estaba rozando y tragué duro.

No estaba seguro de si mi cara podía sentir más vergüenza, así que me alejé de él y agarré los formularios del sofá.

-G-gracias por dejar tus malditos libros de lado durante un rato. Te debo una.- Murmuré recordando que todo esto era por Sasuke y que, en efecto, me debía una. Pero mantuve la boca cerrada mientras guardaba los tests en el sobre. No pude apartar los ojos de la marca de su espalda cuanto se levantó y sus músculos se tensaron. Estaba comportándome extraño, más extraño de lo que me gustaría admitir. Todo esto debía de haber sido un sueño fuera de lo normal.

-Lo que sea- murmuró él, y oí cómo volvía a tumbarse en el sofá. Obligué a mi cuerpo moverse antes de agarrar el sobre, yendo a mi cuarto rápidamente. Me encerré en ella por lo que quedaba de noche, y ni siquiera me di cuenta del hambre que tenía aún cuando mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

Por una vez el ramen no iba a resolver mis problemas.

* * *

-¡Están aquí!- grité mientras entraba como una exhalación al cuarto del chico-perro y el aburrido Nara. Si a Shikamaru le importó, no lo demostró. Simplemente rodó los ojos y señaló con el pulgar la habitación de Kiba desde el sofá.

-Está ahí.-

-¡KIBA! ¡Saca tu culo de ahí!- sonreí hacia Shikamaru, manteniendo el folder en alto para que lo viera- ¿Ves esto? ¡Es lo que me va a hacer ganar!-

-Hm. Lo que sea- Maldito fuera. Podría caerle una casa encima y le daría igual.

-¿Por qué coño estás gritando, Naruto? Creo que has despertado a la gente de China- murmuró Kiba mientras abría la puerta. Pero una vez vio lo que yo sostenía, su interés incrementó- No puede ser.

-Han sido tres largos días, ¡pero por fin tengo el resultado!

Desde lo que pasó aquel día Sasuke y yo nos evitábamos como si tuviéramos la peste y sabía que Sasuke no iba a llegar al cuarto hasta bien tarde solo para asegurarse de que no nos encontrábamos. Y por el momento, estaba bien por mi. Joder, lo hacía el doble de fácil para el ya que cada vez que llegaba a casa me encerraba en la habitación. Ni siquiera desayunábamos juntos ya porque se preocupaba en salir de la habitación más pronto de lo normal. La escena podría haber parecido graciosa si hubiera sido yo el que lo viera y no el que lo viviera. Pero, gracias a Dios, los resultados habían llegado antes de lo planeado.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?- preguntó Shikamaru poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me senté de un salto junto a él, comenzando a abrir el sobre de Sasuke.

-Conseguimos que Sasuke hiciera ese test de "almas gemelas" sin que lo supiera, y Naruto mandó los resultados a nuestro cuarto y los recogió porque se sabe nuestra contraseña- dijo Kiba, tan emocionado por saber lo que había dentro del sobre como yo. Porque eso era más que una apuesta para mi ahora. Era la clave para hacer que todo funcionara bien con Sasuke otra vez. Una vez consiguiera su novia, podríamos olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Veamos quién es la afortunada!- grité mientras tiraba en folder al suelo. Sonriendo mientras lo desdoblaba, no me entretuve en leerlo y le estampé el papel en la cara a Shikamaru- ¡Chúpate esa, Nara!

-Huh- se quedó mirando el papel unos segundos, mientras yo me podía imaginar perfectamente como haría que le pidiera salir a Ino. ¿Tal vez pudiera convencer a Gai de que metiera a un personaje vago en la obra que fuera el que besara a Julieta al final de la obra? Ya la había cambiado tanto, que una cosa más no importaría. Pero sentí una sensación de derrota al no ver en la expresión del chico lo que había esperado ver. En efecto, sentí como algo me estrujaba las entrañas cuando Shikamaru sacó energías de algún lugar desconocido y sonrió abiertamente y me miró- Felicidades.

-¿Qué?- le arrebaté el papel de las manos, Kiba mirando por encima de mi hombro. Le oí maldecir, pero me había quedado congelado en el sitio mientras leía los nombres de la lista.

-¿Qué coño? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No está bien!- me quedé mirando en el nombre número uno de la lista, y todas las probabilidades de ganar esa apuesta, de pronto no me importaban. Porque...- ese...

Ese... es mi nombre...-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CREDITS TO - NAVYBLUEWINGS or NIKI**_

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que nunca he escrito un capítulo tan largo nunca jamás en mi vida xDD **

**Decidí traducir este fic porque es uno de mis favoritos de esta pareja, así que cuando le pregunté a la autora a ver si me dejaba y me dijo que sí... simplemente casi empecé a llorar ;'D**

**Me encanta la historia porque tiene una trama divertida, original y fácil de leer; además que hay ShikaIno que me encanta -babea-**

No sé cuando subiré próximo capítulo porque

me cuesta la vida misma escribirlos por lo

largos que son los capítulos xD

Es un fic de tres capítulos y en el siguiente...

¡Va a ser POV Sasuke! ;) a ver de qué nos

enteramos cuando sondeemos su mente

_**¿Reviews? ¿Porfa? Es mi primer fic SasuNaru y me gustaría ver qué os parece la**_

_**traducción y si lo hago bien ^^**_

**Natsuki Akagami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a: **Airic-Been, AmandaSCm, Stefany BM, Goten Trunks5, blink-chan90, Orikame, Sayo Rio Ley-83, yron, Cerezo de Luna y chris1501

_La autora original de esta historia es __**NavyBlueWings**__ o __**Niki**__ yo solo_

_estoy traduciéndola. Nada me pertenece en este fic._

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba a esta profesora. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me molestaba en venir a sus clases; todo lo que hacía era quejarse de su patético matrimonio mientras leíamos Beowulf. Si yo fuera su marido también discutiría con ella. La mujer hablaba tanto como el dobe.

O al menos tanto como solía hacerlo. Pero desde que había hecho ese estúpido test para su clase de Educación Física, el idiota me esquivaba. Hn. No me debería de importar, pero lo hacía. En una situación normal habría estado contento de que me dejara solo. A pesar de conocer a Naruto desde hace seis años, aún encontraba maneras nuevas de fastidiarme. Al principio pensé que no lo notaría, porque es tan estúpido que no puede comprender por qué no puede empujar una puerta en la que ponga "tirar". Pero a pesar de su falta de inteligencia, Naruto era capaz de fastidiar a la gente más fácil que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Oh sí, mi compañero de cuarto tenía un estupendo talento.

-¿No es Sasuke-kun súper lindo?

-¡Me encanta cuando lleva esa sudadera negra! Le queda tan sexy- y ahí iban de nuevo. Otra de las razones por las que odiaba esta clase. El noventa y nueve por ciento de ella eran chicas. No tenía ni idea de cómo se habían enterado de mi horario de clases, pero lo habían hecho. Tal vez Naruto lo estuviera vendiendo en eBay. Le preguntaría, pero el dobe estaba demasiado ocupado pasando el rato con Kiba. Prometo que los dos estaban pegados con cola o algo. Había sido así por seis días y estaba comenzando a cansarme. Fue un poco extraño los primeros días, pero no le di importancia. Naruto hasta estaría empleando su tiempo en estudiar con el fin de evitarme, y se encerraba en su cuarto cuando yo llegaba a casa a la noche. Pero después de lo que ocurrió en el salón, no podía culparle.

Pero después de unos días de rareza, las cosas habían comenzado a salirse de lugar. Naruto prácticamente evitaría... no espera, _evitaba_ mi presencia corriendo en dirección opuesta dondequiera que nos viéramos de la universidad. Nunca estaba en nuestra habitación conmigo, porque esperaba a que yo me fuera para entrar a ella. Y una vez que me oía volver, esperaba a que yo me metiera en mi cuarto para salir. Honestamente, sólo estaba siendo un crío. No era como si hubiéramos tenido sexo o algo juntos. Pero en cualquier momento que me veía, y antes de que echara a correr, podía ver una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza en sus ojos. Bueno, lo primero lo entendía.

Naruto siempre había tenido ese miedo hacia mi, desde el día que le pateé el culo en la cancha de béisbol a la que mi padre me solía llevar. Nunca podría haber dicho que me tenía miedo, ya que su bocaza siempre decía alguna estupidez sobre ganarme en una pelea; pero siempre había tenido cuidado con el mirarme a los ojos y acercarse mucho a mi. Así que, esa noche en particular supe que tenía miedo. Solo que era... otro tipo de miedo. Un _excitante_ miedo que había notado rozar mi pierna antes de que el idiota saliera por patas. Típico de Naruto. Mucho hablar pero poco hacer.

Y eso no me habría molestado en absoluto, si no hubiera sido Kiba con quién siempre iba cuando huía de mi. Aquel moreno era probablemente la peor opción. Joder, el fue la razón por la que casi expulsaron a Naruto (pero tampoco era que el dobe fuera un Santo). Y ahora, Kiba, pasaba todo el tiempo con Naruto. Todo el tiempo que él usaba en fastidiar_me_, importunar_me_ y molestar_me_, lo pasaba ahora con _él_. Seguramente pensarás que estaba contento de alejarme de aquel adolescente inmaduro, ¿verdad? Y lo estaba, muy contento. Tú lo estarías también si lo hubieras visto comer. Tenía los modales de un cerdo. Simplemente no estaba contento de que estuviera con Kiba. Y por qué, te preguntarás.

Bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Tío, esta clase apesta- miré a mi lado y rodé los ojos ante la protesta de Shikamaru.

-Has dormido todo el tiempo- dije sin rodeos.

-Y pensé que cuando me despertaría, ya habría acabado. Qué lata.-

-Hn- seguramente habrías pensado que Shikamaru y yo no nos llevábamos bien ya que nuestras metas en la vida eran completamente distintas. Yo planeaba llevar mi nombre a lo alto, para demostrar a todo el mundo que era mejor que mi hermano Itachi. La única razón por la que él era famoso es porque ayudó a un tipo llamado Orochimaru a crear un "clon". No debería haber valido, ya que el tipo de quien sacaron el ADN estaba muerto y el chico que clonaron actuaba como el hombre fallecido. Así que yo quería convertirme el arqueólogo porque no tendría que lidiar con personas vivas, y era la cosa más diferente que encontraba a ser un doctor como él. Itachi intentaba "ayudar" a personas mientras yo estudiaba sus huesos una vez estaban muertos.

Nara, por el otro lado, estaba bien a gusto siendo un Don Nadie. Una vez me dijo que quería tener una vida normal. He ahí el por qué nunca daba pie con bola en la universidad. Decía que su vagueza superaba su inteligencia y le hacía ser un mediocre. Excepto que era el segundo chico más popular de segundo año (no me preguntes quién era el primero, idiota), y probablemente tuviera las notas más altas a pesar de sus esfuerzos de hacer como si nada le importara. Así que la mayoría del tiempo, tenía que dormirse en los exámenes o sacar baja nota en ellos; pero solo podía hacer eso muy de vez en cuando, o Asuma-sensei le haría entrar en razón y hacerle sacar buenas notas. No sabía si eso era legal siquiera. Pero era la culpa de Shikamaru al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quieres que cojamos la comida y vamos a la colina Boyden? - me encogí de hombros y agarré mi mochila, pasándome una correa por un hombro antes de seguir a Shikamaru y salir de la clase. Sabía que las chicas de antes nos estaban siguiendo, pero las ignoré. Me había vuelto realmente bueno en ello desde que había tenido chicas a mis pies desde que era pequeño. Solía creer que siendo borde e insultándolas, ayudarían a entender que no me interesaban. Pero eran tan cabezotas como Naruto. Y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de salir con una de ellas para que las demás dejaran de incordiarme. Hice un "esfuerzo" y lo odié. Así que después de dos intentos, decidí que la manera más fácil de soportarlas era ignorándolas y pretendiendo que no estaban ahí. Oh, y hacer que Naruto se encargara de ellas. Eso siempre era un placer verlo.

-Simplemente creo que solo debería convertirme en cartero.-

-Eso requiere andar.-

-Siempre tienes que chafar mis ilusiones Uchiha- me encogí de hombros y mordí un cacho de mi manzana, sin molestarme a coger comida. La mayoría de las ensaladas estaban buenas aquí, pero nunca tenían suficientes tomates. Así que simplemente me cogía una pieza de fruta de casa porque solo tenía una clase más después de la de literatura.- Desearía que me pagaran por jugar al Shogi.

-Por qué, si la única persona a la que permites jugar contigo es Asuma. Sería aburrido de ver.-

-Intenté jugar con Ino, pero es peor de lo que jamás creí posible. Es una lata jugar con ella- arqueé una ceja ante la protesta de Shikamaru. Normalmente sólo permitía que fuese Asuma quien jugara con él porque nadie más tenía aquella habilidad de hacer estrategias. Debería haberme sentido ofendido si no fuera porque el shogi tenía pinta de ser el juego más aburrido que jamás había visto. Pero entretenía al genio, además no había manera de que Shikamaru hubiera pensado que Ino era un digno oponente.

-¿La invitaste?-

-Se invitó a sí misma.-

-Y la dejaste.-

-Le hace feliz- debería haber sonreído burlonamente cuando Shikamaru suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba mirando las nubes- Cómete la manzana.

-Hn.-

-Así que, ¿qué tal está Naruto?- debería haber visto venir aquello. Shikamaru era la única persona a la que le había dicho que era gay. No estaba seguro de como sucedió, o de como comenzamos a hablar de ese tema. Creo que tal vez lo sugirió, porque no pareció sorprendido a mi confirmación. Era inteligente a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo. La única cosa en la que se había equivocado era en que podría gastar mi tiempo en el dobe.

Cuando le hablé sobre mi preferencia sexual el año pasado, tuvo la imprudencia de preguntarme cuándo le iba pedir salir a Naruto. Dejando a un lado que a Naruto le iban las faldas, nunca me había molestado en mirarle de esa forma. Eso sí, hasta que Shikamaru me hizo pensar en el dobe de forma sexual. Había (no intencionadamente) empezado a darme cuenta de que Naruto había crecido agradablemente. No era como si pudiera parar mis instintos cuando Shikamaru siempre metía al idiota en las conversaciones o el dobe se paseaba por el cuarto sin camiseta. Y habían crecido de manera considerable después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la semana pasada.

-¿Eludiendo el tema?-

-Solamente preguntando sobre nuestro amigo- a pesar de que no me estaba mirando, sabía que esperaba una reacción. Si había una cosa en la que Shikamaru era bueno, era en leer personas. Tal vez fuera eso lo que hacía cuando todo el mundo pensaba que no estaba prestando atención. Pero se conocía las debilidades de todos, y lo que podía hacerles felices. Pero no pensaba dejarle ganar tan fácilmente.

-No le he visto recientemente. El dobe está demasiado ocupado con tu compañero de habitación-

-Hm. No es una sorpresa, la verdad. Los resultados debieron asustarle- eso llamó mi atención. Mucho más de lo que le dejé ver, estoy seguro.

-¿Resultados?- pregunté despacio, sin molestarme en girar la cabeza hacia él. Nuestras charlas pocas veces poseían contacto ocular. No era necesario.

-Síp.

-¿Por qué iban unos resultados asustar a Naruto? A no ser que sean sus notas finales- en cuales darle pánico habría sido más apropiado, ya que ni se molestaba en sacar sus libros de texto que tenía guardados al final del armario. El dobe solo iba a clase porque no le bastaba con actuar, debía mantener sus notas para que no le echaran. Pero los exámenes finales quedaban dos semanas por delante, justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Así que no podían ser esos.

-He dicho suficiente. Una palabras más y estaría "involucrado". Demasiado problemático- suspiró y se levantó, echando a su boca lo que faltaba de su comida- Kiba tiene clase, si quieres respuestas te sugiero que vayas a tu cuarto, Naruto estará allí.

-No puedo. Tengo comunicaciones- le vi agarrar y levantar su mochila, dejándola a ras del suelo. Si no tuviera su portátil ahí, dudaba mucho que la hubiera levantado del suelo.

-Tu culpa. Yo me voy a mi habitación a echarme una siesta- ¿acaso no había dormido en clase de literatura? Lo que sea. Incluso si hubiera querido pararle, no me habría hecho caso. ¿Así que por qué molestarme malgastando aire?

Si fuera Naruto, de todas maneras, estaría vociferando como un idiota. Y hablando del pequeño rubio, tenía que descubrir qué resultados eran de los que Shikamaru había hablado. No porque fuera una escusa para hablar con él, si no porque si implicaba de alguna manera nuestro espacio vital, tenía derecho a saberlo. Cualquier cosa que inquietara a mi compañero de piso que pudiera verse involucrado con mi espacio de vida, necesitaba saberlo. Así que con eso en mente, y recordando que mi profesor de comunicaciones era una mujer, podría saltarme esa clase y salir airoso. Al fin y al cabo ella también tenía aquel "enamoramiento Uchiha"

Además, la única manera de capturar a Uzumaki Naruto cuando no quería ser encontrado era confundiéndolo. A pesar de que fuera un idiota, el miedo le hacía dos veces más rápido. Cada vez que me veía a los alrededores, corría. La única manera de parar al idiota era matándolo o acorralarlo. Una sería más placentera, pero la otra era legal. De todos modos no merecía que me metieran en la cárcel por él.

Pero con su cerebro de mosquito, nunca habría pensado en que me iba a escapar de clase. Así que no me sorprendió oír la altísima música tronando al otro lado de la puerta. No esperaría hasta un rato después que yo llegara a casa, por lo que eso haría la parte de la sorpresa aún más fácil. Suspiré y comencé a abrir la puerta, sabiendo que cualquier ruido que yo hiciera quedaría oculto por la música. Estúpido dobe, iba a romperse los tímpanos con-

Hn. Sabía que había una razón por la que nunca me escapaba de mis clases. Porque cuando hacía las cosas como Naruto, el destino me castigaba. Ahí en frente mío, Naruto estaba bailando. Pero no, el castigo no pudo acabar ahí; pesar del erótico movimiento de sus caderas, estaba medio desnudo. Exacto, para los que no les llega la sangre al cerebro y no lo hayan entendido, el rubio corría con un par de bóxers naranjas. Se apretaban fuerte a él y el sudor le corría por el cuerpo por gracias a aquel ejercicio matutino. Fue lo suficiente para dejar mi mente en blanco por un segundo.

Pero solo permití que mi debilidad me atrapara por un segundo antes de escanear la cocina en la que bailaba. Cajas de cartón medio llenas de comida china estaban esparcidas por la mesa, los fideos "lo mein" colgaban peligrosamente de los extremos y amenazaban con caer sobre ella. Podía ver los palillos chinos al lado de una caja de costillas de cerdo sazonadas. Aquellos alimentos grasos debieron hacerme sentir enfermo, pero aquella clase de comida rápida era la única que me sentía obligado a comer, ya que el restaurante en el que pedía Naruto siempre la comida no hacía ensaladas. Y después de que el dobe, literalmente, metiera aquella comida en mi boca, llegué a la no muy placentera conclusión de que me gustaba cómo sabía. Así que cuando a Naruto le apetecía traer eso a casa, yo no ponía pegas.

Suspiré y volví a centrar mi atención en mi semi-desnudo interés, encontrando dos azules ojos enfurecidos. Toda aquella escena era patética, porque su sonrojo ocultaba cualquier miedo que quisiera infligir sobre mí. No era como si el sonrojo fuera importante, porque era imposible que sintiera cualquier clase de miedo por un tipo tan flacucho.

-¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡No deberías estar en casa, deberías estar en clase!- difícilmente podía oírle por culpa del reproductor de música, que todavía seguía sonando a todo volumen. Así que me acerqué como si nada a la máquina y la apagué. Al parecer él no captó el por qué había apagado el estéreo, porque seguía gritando- ¡Vas a meterte en un buen lío!

-Cállate, dobe. Cualquiera que intente discutir en bóxers hace el patético- hm. Supongo que el rojo les queda bien a los rubios, porque las mejillas de Naruto estaban teñidas de color mientras intentaba cubrirse. Era muy divertido el ver a alguien tan "todo-me-da-igual" avergonzarse. Así que mientras balbuceaba una respuesta, entré a la cocina donde él.

-¡T-tú solo estás celoso de mi asombroso cuerpazo!- arqueé una ceja cuando mi compañero de cuarto se fue hacia atrás, a la esquina que quedaba al lado opuesto de la cocina. Evitaba mis ojos y su inquietud se estaba volviendo cada minuto más obvia.

-Difícilmente- repliqué rodando los ojos antes de sentarme en la mesa. Echando una ojeada a los envases de comida, cogí unos palillos del "beef-teriyaki" y me metí la comida que colgaba de ellos a la boca. Estaba hambriento, y aquella comida era tan tentadora casi como el furioso rubio en bóxers.

-¡Aléjate de mi comida, gilipollas!

-No- se sentía bien el volver a discutir con él. A veces discutir con el dobe quitaba más que acumulaba estrés, porque sus argumentos nunca tenían sentido. Así que el oír sus estupideces para defenderse, a pesar de que no tuvieran pies ni cabeza, era una de las cosas más divertidas de vivir con él. A veces era obvio que discutía por solo no querer concordar en lo mismo que yo.

-He pagado por ella, ¡así que es mía! ¡Ahora, devuélvemela!- pareció olvidar su problema con el espacio, porque se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrancó los palillos de las manos.

-Me lo debes por la semana pasada. No trajiste la cena- repliqué, hundiendo mis dedos en otro de los recipientes y cogiendo otra costilla de cerdo. En una situación normal, el usar mis dedos no habría sido una opción, pero el enfado que prácticamente envolvía a Naruto era demasiado divertido como para dejar pasar la situación. Él gruñó y yo sonreí de lado, separando mis labios para meter la pequeña porción de comida en mi boca. Pero su siguiente amenaza captó mi atención.

-Dámela antes de que te la coja- era un reto que no pude evitar aceptar.

-Puedes intentarlo- murmuré antes de meter la mitad de la carne dentro de mi boca y dejando la otra mitad asomándose fuera. El shock de no haber caído en su farol, fue palpable en Naruto cuando abrió mucho los ojos . Raras veces pensaba lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca. Normalmente porque era demasiado corto para recapacitar lo que había dicho antes de meterse en una situación delicada. Así que me preguntaba qué escusa inventaría para salir de ésta. Tal vez solo se enfadara más y comenzara a patalear. Tal vez se quedara ahí de pies, murmurando para sí mismo. Con cualquiera de las dos opciones, yo podría seguir comiendo.

-Bien- mis pensamientos cesaron. ¿Bien? ¿Uzumaki Naruto, un joven conocido por su pervertida heterosexualidad, había aceptado comer comida de mi boca? El adolescente que había evitado cualquier contacto conmigo, estaba ahora en frente mío, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de mi silla y mirándome a los ojos con el mayor sonrojo con el que jamás le había visto. Pero su orgullo debía de estar tomando las riendas de la situación, porque se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó suspendida sobre la mía. Le miré estoicamente, a pesar de los botes irregulares de mi corazón. Naruto era un amigo, un idiota y hetero. Ninguna de estas cosas debió hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera al caliente aliento que chocaba contra mis mejillas.

Al principio no nos tocamos. Fue previsible de su parte, ya que para un chico heterosexual besar a un hombre no figuraba en el primer puesto de su lista. No apartó la mirada, pero se acercó un poco más hasta que agarró la carne con los dientes y volvió a echarse un poco hacia atrás. Cuando le vi tragar una pequeña parte de la comida, suspiré mentalmente. Bien, eso era aburrido. Ya había prácticamente comido la parte que estaba dentro de mi boca, y dudaba que Naruto le fuera a prestar atención. Y ahora que se había alejado, podía sentir como el aire volvía a mis pulmones. No os hagáis una idea equivocada, el dobe no me hizo perder el aliento. Tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Y ahora que Naruto había satisfacido su ego, podía comer en paz.

Pero antes de que pudiera meter la parte restante en mi boca, los labios de Naruto estaban de vuelta, rozando ligeramente los míos. No estaba sorprendido, que conste, y el que aflojara la presión de mis labios contra la costilla no tuvo nada que ver. La carne cayó al suelo después de que yo arrastrara al dobe a un beso. No luchó contra él, a pesar de saber quién era y lo que le gustaba. Era su culpa. Se había acercado demasiado al fuego, y era cuestión de tiempo que el fuego le devolviese el favor. Así que cuando cayó sobre mi regazo, ni siquiera me molestó. Al contrario; cogí ventaja por la exclamación de sorpresa que ahogó para profundizar nuestro nuevo descubrimiento con la lengua.

Sí. He dicho _nuestro_. Porque a pesar de lo que estuviera pensando, su boca actuaba con la mía. Tal vez fuera primordial, y la preferencia sexual no estaba dentro de la necesidad de contacto. Me daba igual. Pero lo que me pareció interesante fueron los gimoteos que chocaban con mis labios. Aparentemente sus necesidades no habían sido complacidas en un tiempo, y yo, como buen compañero de cuarto que era, respondí a la llamada de su cuerpo con mi lengua. Seguramente algún recoveco de su mente procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, poniéndonos serios, era Naruto de quién estamos hablando, y a pesar de la erótica sensación de su lengua explorando mi boca, su mente no funcionaba tan bien. Si es que funcionaba.

Bueno, había algo que sabía que funcionaba la mar de bien. _Esa_ cierta parte estaba empezando a rozarse contra mi estómago, haciéndome sonreír en mitad del beso. Así que Naruto no era tan hetero como pretendía hacer saber. Bien,_ eso_ era interesante. Y habría sido aún más provechoso si el trasero de Naruto no estuviera moviéndose contra mí. Hn. Al menos yo era gay y aquello me excitó más que molestó. Enredé distraídamente mis dedos en su pelo para profundizar el beso, descubriendo que al dobe le gustaba el contacto cercano. Su erección se frotaba contra nuestros estómagos, y podía sentir los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Pero eso no era excitante. Probablemente fue la fricción de nuestras lenguas lo que me hizo gruñir. Porque me debía dar igual lo que el sintiera.

Muy bien, era hora de acabar con esto antes de que el dobe hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Lo último que necesitaba era ser acusado por acosar sexualmente a alguien tan idiota como él. Puse una mano en su torso, haciendo caso omiso al pensamiento de que mis dedos deslizándose por su estómago no ayudaría al problema de entre sus piernas. Me aseguré de poner mi palma sobre sus abdominales y empujarle hacia atrás. Hubo un segundo antes de que se tensara y su puño se estrellara contra mi mejilla.

-¡¿Qué cojones, Sasuke?!- gritó muy alto. Debería haber sabido que eso iba a pasar. Lo más serenamente que pude, volví a girar mi cabeza en su dirección y arqueé una ceja, asegurándome de fruncir los labios. Sus ojos bajaron a ellos un momento antes de que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza. El dobe no era para nada heterosexual, daba igual lo que les dijera a su amigos.

-Si te vas a poner a gritar por lo que acaba de ocurrir, te aconsejo que controles las reacciones de tu cuerpo y te quites de encima de mi- dije despacio, estrechando mis ojos. Que me gritara y pegara mientras su erección golpeaba mi estómago hacía demasiado contraste. Miré hacia otro lado cuando se levantó y dio media vuelta. Incluso cuando se giró me pude imaginar la tienda que su amigo había creado en sus bóxers. Sabía que yo no estaba mucho mejor, que mi respiración era más pesada de lo normal, así que estiré la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y le vi pasarse los dedos por su suave y rubio pelo. Y sabía que era así porque había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo a penas hasta unos minutos antes.

-Muy bien... Muy bien... Comportémonos como adultos- ¿me estaba hablando a mí, acaso? Porque no estaba seguro. Así que no respondí y eché una mirada a la cocina. Huh, una de las persianas estaba rota. Probablemente por culpa del previo baile de Naruto. Conociéndole, seguro que no tenía ni idea de que la había roto. Bueno, había una tienda que las reparaba por aquí cerca; sólo tenía que llevar a Naruto en coche hasta allí después de su ensayo el sábado.- ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¿Has dicho algo por lo que merezca la pena prestar atención?- pregunté arqueando una ceja. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sabía que tenía ganas de pegarme de nuevo. Pero el miedo de acercarse a mí de nuevo con el cuerpo tan encendido como lo tenía, le mantenía lejos. Esto era inútil. No queriendo perder más mi tiempo con él, me levanté y puse la silla bajo la mesa.- Dobe, déjalo. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-¡N-no hay nada que decir! ¡Tú me has besado!-

-Tú has puesto tus labios sobre los míos primero. Por lo tanto, tú lo iniciaste- su boca parecía la de un pez. Abriéndose y cerrándose sin saber qué decir. Suspiré y comencé a recoger la comida, sabiendo que Naruto lo dejaría esparcida por todas partes son tal de no recogerla.

-Quería la comida de tu boca.-

-Vale- si quería seguir creyendo que era completamente heterosexual, y de que alguna manera yo había obligado a su cuerpo excitarse sin algún esfuerzo de mi parte, bien. No fue como si lo hubiera disfrutado. Me dirigí a la salida de la cocina, acordándome de que el por qué me había escapado de clase era para preguntarle una cosa- Hey, ¿cuáles han sido tus resultados?

-¿Resultados? ¡¿Hablas sobre los malditos resultados después de que lo que ha pasado?!

-Sí- me giré a mirarle, apoyando los brazos en el marco de la puerta. Aquí estaba, intentando ser un adulto e ignorando lo que mi cuerpo quería que hiciera, pero él volvía al asunto- ¿Los resultados de qué test? ¿Y de qué forma estoy involucrado?

Por la manera en la que miró alrededor de la habitación para evadirme era obvio que estaba incómodo. Como si me importara. Solo quería saber por qué me ignoraba, cuando, aparentemente, su cuerpo reaccionaba bien al contacto físico cercano.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¿Y cómo te has enterado?

-Shikamaru. ¿Acaso importa?

-¡Sí! ¡La próxima vez que le vea pienso matarle! ¡Diciéndote cosas sobre los resultados sin ningún permiso!- bien, ahora esto se estaba volviendo irritante. Entrecerré mis ojos y me acerqué a él. Claro que él era tal vez más rápido que yo, pero se había echado hacia atrás hasta quedar en la esquina del mostrador. Bloqueé rápidamente el puñetazo que iba dirigido a mi cabeza y agarré la muñeca fuerte mientras le miraba. Sintiendo como mi paciencia desaparecía, estreché nuestros cuerpos contra el mostrador. La única manera de la que iba a hablar era a la fuerza. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna cuando una malvada idea me vino a la mente. Claro que tendría que tener contacto no deseado con el dobe, pero viendo como negaba con la cabeza me hizo darme cuenta de que verbalmente no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Voy a darte una última oportunidad para que me digas qué son esos resultados. Ahora dirás que no, pero te prometo que no por mucho tiempo-me aseguré de mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por la mirada.

-Al-aléjate de mí, teme... ¡Aléjate!- se removió cuando le agarré la otra muñeca y se las posicioné tras la espalda, después de haberle dado la vuelta de forma que quedara con el estómago pegado a la encimera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, pegué mi pecho a su espalda, dejándole prácticamente inmóvil. Siendo honesto, sólo había planeado chantajear a Naruto amenazándole con decirle a Kiba lo de nuestro "experimento" de hace unos minutos. El sujetarle sólo era para evitar que me pegase durante el interrogatorio. Pero el dobe no dejaba de retorcerse. Me di cuenta rápidamente que el tener el culo de Naruto contra mis caderas era un error. Que fue confirmado cuando comenzó a dar sacudidas hacia atrás, rozándose inintencionadamente contra mi semi-excitado cuerpo. Apreté los dientes. Esto debía parar pronto.

-Lo que me estás escondiendo, dímelo -suspiré deliberadamente contra su oreja. Me había dado cuenta un par de veces que eran su punto débil. Así que la sensación de sentir aquel estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo hizo que mereciera la pena el no disimular lo duro que me estaba poniendo. Sintiendo una súbita necesidad de apartarme de él, volví al asunto principal- Naruto, dilo.

-N-ni de broma, ¡vete a la mierda!- ¿cuándo había adquirido aquella falta de aire en su voz? Para un chico "heterosexual" parecía no importarle para nada que mis labios rozasen su oreja. En efecto, a pesar del dolor que estaría sintiendo en los brazos, su espalda se arqueó de tal manera que su piel volvió a rozarse contra mis labios. Sus inútiles intentos para escapar de antes habían parado y habían sido sustituidos por jadeos. Cerró los ojos. Miré su rostro por encima del hombro antes de burlarme.

-Podrías actuar como si estuvieras disgustado- no le di tiempo a contestar antes de que mis instintos entraran en juego. Yo era conocido por mi inteligencia y madurez que destacaban sobre mis compañeros. Y cualquiera que hubiera oído el apellido Uchiha alguna vez, sabía que éramos corteses y teníamos dominio personal sobre cualquier otra cosa. Pero los movimientos de este _idiota_ era más de lo que mi cuerpo quería soportar. Así que ignorando la parte racional que le habría mandado a la mierda, se me ocurrió otra solución para su insubordinación.

Manteniendo con una mano bloqueadas sus dos muñecas, deslicé la otra por su costado hasta palpar los músculos de mi compañero. La suavidad del roce hizo que se tensara y volviera a removerse, sacudiendo su cabeza; pero no había protestado verbalmente aún, y sus caderas estaba ahora rozando la encimera en vez de a mí. Supe que no había vuelta atrás cuando oí un gemido ahogado al pasarle la mano por los pezones. Habías esperado que se resistiera, ¿verdad? Estaba siendo prácticamente acosado en su propia cocina, por su compañero de cuarto. Seguramente habríais dudado de que Uzumaki Naruto se arqueara de placer bajo el tacto de un hombre. Pero lo hizo, y trajo consigo una sensación de orgullo a mi pecho.

Las líneas que imponían los límites y la sexualidad desaparecieron. Solté sus manos, sabiendo a medias que se agarrarían al mostrador en vez de suponer una amenaza. Típico de Naruto el buscar satisfacción física antes que mental; era una de las razones por las que pegaba antes de preguntar siquiera, el por qué abrazaba a alguien y felicitarle antes de saber cuáles eran las buenas noticias, el por qué sus caderas buscaban patéticamente el contacto de mis dudosos dedos mientras yo me mantenía tras él, dubitativo. Claro que Naruto buscaba lo que buscaba, ¿pero por qué estaba yo ayudándole a alcanzar esa liberación? Yo no ganaba mucho dejando mis dedos deslizándose hasta la piel aterciopelada de su oculto miembro. Excepto aquellos atrayentes sonidos que estaban siendo gemidos contra mi oído.

Y el cuerpo del dobe no estaba para nada mal. Me refiero, había visto peores. El pelo había comenzado a pegársele a la cara por el sudor acumulado a lo largo de su piel. No creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que su cabeza había caído apoyada en mi hombro o que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba la encimera. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos en una plegaria silenciosa. Realmente era un dobe necesitado. El latido de su cuello llamó la atención de mi boca y distraje mis pensamientos sobre lo guapo que era lamiendo aquel lugar. Mis dedos agarraron y acariciaron su polla, frotando con la yema de mi pulgar su hendidura cada pocas caricias. Pareció apreciarlo, porque su espalda se arqueó y su culo pegó fuertemente contra mi. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la pesada respiración que provenía de ambos, y de que mi otra mano se deslizaba por su brazo para capturar una de sus muñecas. No iba a dejarle ser codicioso.

Pensé, mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones y continuaba masturbando a Naruto, que él iba a resistirse más en tocarme. Me refiero, pretender que una chica está tocando tu polla es mucho más fácil que pretender que tu chica tiene polla. Así que tal vez titubeé un poco en volver a agarrar la muñeca que había dejado en mi estómago. Pero tan pronto como mis dedos se deslizaron por su piel, me di cuenta de que no iba a ser necesario que le forzara. Hn. Tal vez no fuera tan despistado al final, porque una vez que sentí sus fríos dedos cerrarse alrededor de mi excitación, le mordí el hombro. Me dio igual el si le había hecho daño; nada me iba a hacer gemir. Y mucho menos un novato como Naruto acariciando mi pene como si llevara años haciéndolo.

Después de aquello, tenía luz verde para lo que fuera. Moví mis dedos al mismo compás que el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras intentaba que mi cuerpo no sucumbiera a las ansias de moverme contra la piel áspera de la palma de su mano. Deslizó la mano contra la piel gruesa de mi boquilla, y gruñí por el intenso placer que sentí. La posición en la que estábamos era extraña, y sabía que su muñeca estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño mientras me jodía* con la mano. Pero nadie dijo que yo no fuera egoísta, y hacer que nos corriéramos se convirtió en mi primera prioridad. Me daba lo mismo que ahora Naruto hubiera gritado todo lo que necesitaba saber (y por qué hacía esto), no me habría detenido. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que sus labios estaban chupando la piel de mi cuello? Lo vería mañana por la fuerza que estaba usando. Sintiendo que debía devolverle el favor, agarré un trozo de piel de su hombro y succioné, mientras con mi otra mano delineaba su oreja.

-Ma-maldición... Sa-suke...- de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó . Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera que estuviera fuera se preocupara si no fuera por el hecho de que Naruto ya era escandaloso de por sí. Mi gemido acompañado por su nombre fue más débil, acallado contra su piel cuando sentí el líquido chocar contra sus dedos y el bóxer. Fue el orgasmo más sobrecogedor que he tenido porque no estaba esperándolo. Pero oír aquel innegable gemido de mi nombre, destruyó la resistencia que quedaba en mi. Y, minutos después -mi cuerpo aún temblando por el orgasmo- miré de reojo por encima de su hombro para ver los restos de su clímax deslizándose por su pierna hasta el suelo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para remarcar lo débil que parecía apoyándose en mí, yo como soporte, pero no lo hice. Tal vez porque no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre dos mejores amigos, uno hetero y otro gay, mientras discutían sobre unos resultados. Tratando apartar mis pensamientos de ello, alcancé un paquete de pañuelos, ofreciéndole uno mientras yo limpiaba la parte posterior de mi cuerpo.

-Joder...- de pronto el rubio se separó de mí, manteniéndose sobre sus piernas que, estaba seguro, no estaban listas para sostenerle aún. Cayó sentado en una silla, limpiándose la saliva de nuestro previo juego de su boca. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé contra la encimera, mirándole en silencio. Sabía que estaba reviviendo los últimos minutos, mirándose los pies mientras apoyaba la frente en su mano- ¡Joder!

-Eso ya lo has dicho.-

-¡Ya lo sé, teme!- exclamó, mirándome cabreado. Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar a la persiana rota, preguntándome si alguien del otro dormitorio nos había visto.

-Hn.-

-Esto es tu culpa- suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. Claro, podía decir eso. También podía decir que todo esto había empezado porque Naruto me besó. Pero por la manera que estaba interpretando las cosas, dejé que viviera en su mundo de ilusiones.

-Bien. Limpia el lío que has montado- murmuré, mirando de reojo al resto de lo que quedaba del orgasmo en el suelo. Se sonrojó y saltó de la silla, los efectos de lo que había ocurrido al fin parecían haberle hecho efecto.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo? Tú... tú... ¡no puedes asaltar personas de esa manera! ¡Diciéndome que quieres saber a cerca de los resultados y usándolo como escusa para meterme mano! ¡Eres un pervertido, Uchiha Sasuke!- le fulminé con la mirada antes de separarme del mostrador y quedar en frente suyo.

-No te he obligado a responder, lo has hecho por tu cuenta. Puedo ser un idiota, pero no te he violado-

-Ya sé que no me has _violado_. No he dicho que lo hicieras. Yo solo...- Naruto inspiró profundamente, cosa que pareció no funcionar porque su voz seguía estando tan alterada como antes- Esto está hecho un verdadero lío. O sea, vale, sabía que eras gay, me parece bien, pero- un momento. ¿Acababa de decir que lo_ sabía_?

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Uh?-

-Que cómo lo sabías, dobe- de golpe, pareció darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, porque cruzó sus brazos como para ocultar algo de mí. Este crío era demasiado predecible.

-Tú... me lo dijiste.-

-No lo hice.-

-¡Sí que lo hiciste! Sólo que tú... eh... no sabías que lo hiciste- me quedé mirándole atentamente mientras intentaba reírse. Y, de pronto, comprendí.

-¿Has leído los resultados del test, cierto?- gruñí con más enfado del que quería mostrar. Pero siendo completamente honesto, ahora estaría agarrando su cuello con mis manos y estaría volviéndose azul en este instante.

-¡No! ¡No lo he hecho! ¡Los resultados sólo me han dado un tío!-

-Será mejor que te expliques Uzumaki, y me refiero a ahora.-

-¡Vale, vale! Resulta que el test no era precisamente para clase de educación física. Era... un... un test de "almas gemelas"- oh, debía estar bromeando. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Alguno de los grupos me había hecho sentar en esa mesa para que más chicas tuvieran más probabilidades de estar conmigo. Obviamente, no quise rellenarlo por mi sexualidad, así que dije que no. La idea de una "media naranja" era totalmente estúpida, y debí saber desde el primer momento en el que Sasuke me dio esa hoja que no iba en serio- Me costó como cinco dólares en el comedor.

-¿Qué te poseyó a hacer eso?-

-Bueno es sólo que... grr... simplemente estoy _enfermo _ de ser bombardeado por tus fangirls cada vez que intentaba entrar a la habitación, así que Ino me dijo que-

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerle caso a Ino?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos. De todas las personas de quienes había podido recibir algún consejo, ella era la única que no tenía ningún indicio de qué estaba hablando. No era ninguna sorpresa que consiguiera el papel de Julieta, la loca mujer que convenció a su novio de que la enterrara viva para que total acabara muriendo al final. Buena búsqueda Naruto.

-¡Cállate y escucha! Ella es la única chica con la que hablo a parte de Sakura, y se vuelve loca cuando mencionas "fangirls de Sasuke" desde que ella solía ser una. Así que cuando Ino me dijo que lo único que necesitabas era una novia, pensé que sería fácil porque todas te atosigan. Pero me olvidaba del hecho de que tú tienes un carámbano de hielo metido en el culo- porque que yo fuera gay no era una razón por la que me mantuviera alejado de las chicas. No. Tenía que ser un carámbano de hielo- Así que a Kiba se le ocurrió esta idea.

-No me sorprendo de que haya acabado así. Les preguntaste a Ino y a Kiba. Y si te unimos a ti a la mezcla, tenemos a los tres títeres reencarnados.-

-¡Oye, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que tirabas a la otra acera?! No fue hasta que el... nombre de un tío salió cuando nos dimos cuenta- murmuró, sonrojándose levemente por algo que le molestaba.

-¿Qué tío?-

-¡No pienso decírtelo! ¡Ve a buscarle en tu tiempo libre! ¡Y-y me debes cinco pavos!- se dio la vuelta rápido e hizo un movimiento para salir de la cocina, pero el cogerle de la muñeca fue una buena forma de pararle. Pero no se dio la vuelta, solo protestó- Déjame ir.

-¿Conozco a la persona?- tal vez nunca me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero hacer a Naruto sonrojas era mucho más divertido que hacerle rabiar. Porque al final, acababa enfadándose de todos modos y eso duplicaba mi diversión. Despacio, comencé a echarle hacia atrás mientras intentaba adivinar- ¿Es alguno de nuestro amigos?

-Como si algún amigo nuestro fuera gay.-

-Por lo que dices- me fulminó con la mirada. Cogiendo ventaja de esa mirada, tiré tan fuerte de él que le hice trastabillar en frente mío. - ¿Tú hiciste el test también, no?

-¡S-si! ¿De qué otra manera iba a convencerte? Y podría haberme olvidado de ello, solo si Shikamaru no hubiera abierto su vaga bocaza.-

-¿Así que quién te ha tocado?- reprimí una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se abrieron por pánico. Eso comenzaba a ponerse interesante. ¿Supo Naruto que era gay después de recibir el resultado?

-¿Q-qué?-

-Me has dicho que no vas a decirme mi resultado. Dime el tuyo entonces.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para quitarme mi chica? ¡Ni de coña!- así que le había tocado una chica. No me importó mucho, el test era falso de todos modos.

-No voy tras tu chica. ¿Quién es?- pregunté recibiendo una mirada furibunda de nuevo. Muy bien, si quería comportarse como un crío, lo haría a la fuerza. Alejándome de él, salí de la cocina y entré a su cuarto, echando un vistazo alrededor. Le oí gritar detrás de mí, pero hice caso omiso y cogí el sobre en el que había guardado nuestros tests. Esquivé su placaje antes de salir del cuarto, sacudiendo la cabeza. Para alguien que tenía tantas ganas de mantener esto en secreto, no lo escondía muy bien.

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrirlo! ¡Es mi correo, puedo hacer que te detengan!- gritó Naruto siguiéndome hasta el salón. Abrí el sobre amarillo antes de sacar los papeles que había dentro, comenzando a desdoblarlos mientras la voz de Naruto subió de tono por el pánico- ¡E-eso no quiere decir nada, teme! ¡E-es sólo un estúpido te-test!

-¿Te he tocado yo?- subí la mirada despacio a él, gruñó y me quitó el papel de las manos para romperlo y tirarlo al suelo. Comenzó a pisotearlos. Bueno, bueno, alguien tenía problemas de ira.

-¡Esto no significa nada, Sasuke! ¿Por qué querría alguien estar con un mamón como tú de todos modos? Sólo puse bisexual porque pensé que el test supondría que yo era hetero y me diría quién es mi alma gemela, ¡pero solo sacó su nombre!-

-Así que... ¿no hay chica?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-¿Tú cuentas?-

-Oh. Gracioso. Dilo otra vez.-

-Cállate gilipollas.-

-Hn- nos miramos durante un tiempo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sabía que en algún momento vería a un Shikamaru decir "te lo dije". Era realmente irritante.

-Será mejor que vengas a mi actuación la semana que viene- parpadeé en confusión por el súbito cambio de tema. Pero se me pasó en seguida cuando Naruto se quedó mirando mi hombro con un sonrojo en las meillas, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo- Y no me refiero a ver sólo la mitad, si no la obra completa. Y... ¡y comprarme algo por mi actuación!

-¿Y qué si tuviera planes?- suspiré, sabiendo que no los tenía. Sakura me había dicho que debía ir con ella para ver a Naruto y a Lee pelear. Pero no pensaba decírselo.

-Cancélalos. Vas a venir a verme.-

-¿Sólo a ti?- pregunté. Arrugó la nariz, pensativo, antes de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír por primera vez en seis días. Relajó la extraña tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué si no ibas a ir?-

-Dobe.-

-Teme.-

-Seguramente vaya a perder mi tiempo yendo. Pero es una buena escusa para verte morir- dije, sonriendo. Gruñó y después miró hacia otro lado con aire infantil.

-Sí, y por lo menos tendré la oportunidad de besar a una tía que está cañón antes de morir- le miré con burla y después me acerqué a él, poniendo mis dedos bajo su barbilla para dirigir su mirada a la mía. Ambos nos intercambiamos miradas molestas a pesar de los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios. Le oí coger aire. A pesar de que aseguraba que no le iban los tíos, sí que se dio prisa en besarme. Fue corto, y nada romántico. Tal vez fuera por la frustración de saber que nuestra relación no era de amigos precisamente. Tal vez fuera un empujoncito para empezar todo este rollo de "novios".

Me separé de él despacio. Riendo en silencio cuando le oí protestar. Al parecer no había terminado aún.

-Sigue soñando... "alma gemela"- murmuré presionando la palma de mi mano sobre su frente y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás en el sofá. Sonreí al ver lo fácil que era cambiarle de actitud sexual a enfadada.

Almas gemelas... esto podía ser interesante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CREDITS TO - NAVYBLUEWINGS or NIKI**_

**¡Y por fin lo acabo! -jadea y se seca el sudor de la frente- Nuestro pequeño Sasuke... ¡que es todo un pervertido! *w*y haciendo como si nada de lo que haga Naruto le afectara... ¡oish! ¬3¬**

**¿qué tal ese pequeño lime, mis pequeños? -giño, guiño- ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

_**¿algún review?**_

_**¿porfiiiiiis?~**_

*Joder significa molestar o "follar", por decirlo así. En este contexto se refiere a la segunda opción ;)

**Natsuki Akagami.**


End file.
